1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boot control apparatus and method for a micro controller unit (MCU), especially to a boot control apparatus and method for efficiently booting the MCU.
2. Description of Related Art
When an MCU device is cold booted, initialization will be executed in the MCU. Generally, the initialization includes hardware verification, software resetting, and so on. E.g. I/O interfaces and memories self-checking. When the MCU device is warm booted, system parameters will be reset and software will be updated in the MCU. A cold boot takes more time than a warm boot. Generally, the MCU can correctly execute a warm boot or a cold boot depending on a corresponding button of the MCU device being activated. However, the MCU cannot differentiate between commands to execute a warm boot or to execute a cold boot when receiving reset signals from an internal source and so always executes a cold boot which wastes time.
What is desired, therefore, is boot control apparatus and method for efficiently booting an MCU.